Erik Gudbranson
| birth_place = Orleans, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 5 | weight_lb = 220 | position = Defence | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = Vancouver Canucks | former_teams = Florida Panthers | ntl_team = CAN | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 2010 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 2011 }} Erik Gudbranson (born January 7, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected third overall by the Florida Panthers in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Kingston Frontenacs Gudbranson grew up playing minor hockey for the Gloucester Rangers AA rep teams in the ODHA before playing AAA Minor Midget in the OEMHL with the Ottawa Jr. 67's. Gudbranson was drafted by the Ontario Hockey League (OHL)'s Kingston Frontenacs in the first round, fourth overall in the 2008 OHL Priority Selection. In his rookie season with Kingston in 2008–09, Gudbranson had three goals and 22 points in 63 games with the rebuilding Frontenacs, who failed to qualify for the playoffs. He recorded his first career OHL point, getting two assists in a 6-2 loss to the Belleville Bulls on October 1. Gudbranson scored his first career OHL goal on January 23 against Jaroslav Janus of the Erie Otters in a 6-5 overtime loss. Gudbranson then missed 27 games due to mononucleosis in the 2009–10 season, as he appeared in 41 games with the Frontenacs, scoring two goals and 23 points. In the playoffs, Gudbranson had a goal and two assists in seven games as Kingston lost to the Brampton Battalion in the first round of the playoffs. After the season, Gudbranson was awarded the Bobby Smith Trophy, an award given to the OHL Scholastic Player of the Year. Gudbranson returned to Kingston for the 2010-11 season, where he saw a big improvement in his offensive numbers. Gudbranson scored 12 goals and 34 points in 44 games with Kingston, helping the club to the post-season. In the playoffs, Gudbranson had a goal and four points in five games as the Frontenacs lost to the Oshawa Generals in the first round. Professional Florida Panthers Gudbranson made the Florida Panthers team for the 2011–12 season and made his NHL debut against the New York Islanders on October 8, 2011. He picked up his first point of his NHL career on December 2, 2011, against the Los Angeles Kings with an assist. He scored his first NHL goal against Henrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers during a 6–1 loss on December 11, 2011. At the end of the season, Gudbranson had two goals and eight points in 72 games, helping the Panthers reach the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time since the 1999–2000 season. In the post-season, Gudbranson was held pointless in seven games as Florida lost to the New Jersey Devils in the Eastern Conference Quarter-finals. In the 48-game, lock-out-shortened 2012–13 season, Gudbranson appeared in 32 games with Florida, earning four assists, as the club failed to reach the playoffs. In the 2013–14 season, Gudbranson appeared in 65 games, scoring three goals and providing six assists. His defensive partner for the majority of the season was captain Ed Jovanovski, though he also spent time partnered with Dylan Olsen. During the 2014-15 season, Gudbranson played in 76 games, scoring four goals and 13 points, both career highs, however, the Panthers failed to qualify for the post-season for the third consecutive season. Gudbranson played in 64 games in the 2015-16 season, scoring two goals and nine points, helping Florida into the playoffs for the first time since 2012. During the playoffs, Gudbranson was held off the score sheet in six games, as Florida lost to the New York Islanders in the Eastern Conference Quarter-finals. On May 25, 2016, Gudbranson was traded along with a 2016 fifth-round pick to the Vancouver Canucks in exchange for Jared McCann, a second, and a fourth round pick, all from 2016. Vancouver Canucks Gudbranson joined the Vancouver Canucks for the 2016–17 season. He appeared in his first game with the Canucks on October 15, getting no points in 18:42 of ice time in a 2-1 shootout win over the Calgary Flames. On October 18, 2016, Gudbranson recorded his first point with the Canucks, an assist on a goal by Bo Horvat, in a 2-1 win over the St. Louis Blues. Gudbranson scored his first goal with Vancouver on December 8 in a game against the Tampa Bay Lightning, scoring against Ben Bishop in a 5-1 victory. On December 19, Gudbranson underwent season-ending wrist surgery. International play Canada}} Gudbranson was invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp. Gudbranson was eventually named to the team. He helped Canada win the silver medal in the World Juniors Championship in 2010/2011. Personal Gudbranson's younger brother Alex was selected by the Kingston Frontenacs in the first round of the 2010 OHL Priority Selection Draft. Alex currently plays with the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League. Gudbranson's youngest brother, Dennis is a leukemia survivor. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links * * *Erik Gudbranson player profile on the Ontario Hockey League site Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kingston Frontenacs alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Vancouver Canucks players